The Lost Sister (WITCH)
by Necronicus
Summary: The Alliance of Evil has been defeated and all seems peaceful, yet all of that is about to change when the Oracle reveals to her, something about her family she didn't know...she has a sister. Old enemies will return and dark, ancient places on Meridian will be visited as Elyon's tries to find a person who has been missing for 15 years. Sequel to Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Sister**

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's awesome story: **_**„Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors"**_**and some extras from him. (With asked approval)**

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Candracar**_

Candracar, the centre of the centre of the universe and home to the Council of Candracar. Inside this palace, the Oracle; a man of great wisdom and power, despite his apperance. And the location of the Orameres

The Oracle himself, currently in a meditative state; and yet from the grim look on his face it wasn't a pleasant one:

_He was standing on a riverbank; everything seeming so clear, yet also so unknown. The place seemed familiar, but also distant. On the far edge stood a bridge, and some people aswell, exiting a carriage, but he couldn't make to figures. A little girl stood on the edge of the bridge, seemingly admiring the water; a younger man was standing next to her. They all looked so familiar…but why? He couldn't ponder for long, as he saw the little girl fall in to the river. _

"_HELP! MOM…DAD…BROTHE…," she tried yelling but the water kept pulling her down. And yet the young man didn't help or aid her in anyway, why was that so?_

_The Oracle tried himself, to grab her…but nothing, his hand passed through her. He was just a spirit, an observer here. _

_Yet the girl…she looked so much like Elyon, blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She was a spitting image of Elyon; although with longer hair and a different face, yet so similar. _

"_Oh no?! Could it be her?!" the Oracle asked himself, running after her. She barreled through the river…to a waterfall. He tried to follow her, yet was stopped…by some barrier. He sighed, he couldn't go any farther than this. A pained expression on his face as he saw the girl fall down the waterfall into the unknown._

"_Oracle? Oracle?!" he heard someone call him._

He was then back in Candracar, Halinor and Tibor next to him.

"Are you all right Oracle? You seemed to experiencing a nightmare," sayed Halinor checking on the Oracle.

"I'm…alright Halinor. But...," he tried to say, but stopped mid-sentence. "Summon the Guardian's and Elyon."

"Something wrong?" asked Halinor, a bit concerned.

"Nothing wrong, but something they should know. About Elyon and her…family."

"What to you..," asked Halinor, searching the Oracle's face for an answer. "Oh….that. I had hoped we could keep this away from her."

"Times have changed Halinor; I had a vision of 'her', and Elyon needs to know about this. We've kept this secret hidden long enough. But something tells me she needs to know."

"As you wish Oracle. I'll summon the guardians," sayed Halinor, leaving the Oracle along with Tibor.

_**Meanwhile in Heaterfield**_

Six young girls were waiting outside Heatherfield's school, one leaning against the tree, one standing; the rest most lying on the grass; most of them had bored look on their faces, except for one who looked pretty angry.

"Oh god…how long does gym last?!" sayed Cornelia with anger in her voice.

"Calm now Corny, you know boy's gym last longer," sayed Irma leaning on a tree.

"Since when?" sayed Cornelia, practically steaming.

"Calm down Cornelia. It's not like were going to be late to somewhere? It's Friday," sayed Will lying on the grass.

"Ohhh….I hate school. Even more, hating to stay longer than needed!" replied Cornelia falling onto the grass.

"Cornelia it has only been 10 minutes since the bell rang, it won't be anytime longer," sayed Taranee.

Twenty minutes later, a group of six boys exited the school building, laughing and chatting among themselves; as they had done something really wrong.

"Finally!" sayed Cornelia, rising up and going over to Caleb. "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU GUYS?"

"Easy, easy. We just came from the shower, no bigie," replied Caleb, raising up his hand in a mock defense.

"Never keep me waiting!" replied Cornelia, quickly turning around and going back over to the tree, picking up her school bag. "Coming?!"

The twelve teenagers were walking down the street each chatting among themselves or hanging onto their boyfriends.

"Seriously. What took you guys so long?" asked Will from Matt, in a whispering tone.

"Martin pranked Uriah and…well you can guess how that ended," replied Matt back to Will.

"How…pranked?" asked Will a smirk on her face.

"Trust me. There are some things you girls shouldn't know," replied Matt, pulling Will closer to her.

"Im watching you," replied Will in a mock anger.

After twenty minutes of walking, chatting and a few outbursts from Cornelia the group arrived at the park.

"Finally the weekend," sayed Cornelia sitting next to a tree, Caleb next to her. "You people got any plans?"

"Nope."

"No."

„Nop."

„Nadda."

„Really?" asked Cornelia, a bit confused.

„Really Cornelia," replied Elyon lying on the grass. „After everything, it's been quiet for….I'm not actually sure how long. Meridian has been pretty quiet; no Phobos or attacks or anything."

„Heatherfield has been quiet aswell. Minor crimes, but the police has it usually wrapped up before we can show up," sayed Angelo staring at the clouds.

„So let me get this straight. Were the so called protectors…and we don't have to got protect anything?" asked Irma in a mocking voice.

„Seems that way," sayed Caleb.

„Works for me. No giant bug or snake or archno trying to eat me. No Phobos to fight. Suits me," sayed Irma, before getting a quick slap on the head. „OWW! What the HELL CORNY?!"

„DON'T JINX IT. You know how long I wanted a break from this. Now I actually have some time to spend with Caleb. AND Don't you DARE JINX IT!" sayed a pissed of Cornelia to Irma.

„Please Corny. What could possibl happen?" asked a rather relaxed Irma.

As on que, a portal opened up above them in a tree.

„HAPPY?!" asked a practically red Cornelia.

„Hey not my fault?"

„When this is over. KEEP you mouth shut, else I'm gonna shut it with poison ivy," replied Cornelia to Irma, before starting to go towards the portal.

The heroes arrived in Candracar, with Tibor and Halinor, waiting for them. Both seemed sad for some reason.

„What happened? Did my brother escape again?!" asked Elyon worried.

„No Elyon. Nothing has happened….Well something," Halinor sighed before continuing," go see the Oracle. It's time you knew."

„Knew what?" asked an even more confused Elyon, going to the Oracle.

„I don't know," replied Angelo to her.

„Maybe they're sending us on a dangerous mission?" asked Will.

„Not so sure," replied Martin. „Seems like something has happened to them or someone else."

They arrived at the Oracle's place. The wise man, seemed troubled and worried…and also confused.

„Oracle? Has something happened?" asked Will.

The Oracle sighed, then looked at Elyon. „No. Everything is fine. Yet Elyon," he sayed pointing at her, „there is something you need to know."

„What?" asked Elyon, confused as ever. „What's this all about. You and the Council seemingly all sad and worried. Is something dangerous about to happen?"

„No," he sayed shaking his head. „There is something you should know about your family."

„My family? I know..I had a mother, a father and…a really mad, crazy and screwd up brother, who is locked up," sayed Elyon crossing his arms.

„Yes," he sayed his voice low and pained. „But there is something else."

„What?" asked Elyon, anxious and confused.

A few minutes passed, before the Oracle answered, rubbing his hand against his head.

„Queen Elyon….you had a sister."

**A/N: Holy Swiss Cheese. Hi ya'll writing this awesome story here. Our heroes get some rest from the baddies, yet trouble always seems to find them. And now they get a bomb-shell. Elyon has a sister? And this story will get a whole lot awesomer.**

**Special thanks to **_**Lexvan, **_**who let me use his story „Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors" – verse characters.**

**Please review.**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Shocked, would've been a good word to describe the situation, all of the Guardians faces, including the Battle Warriors, Matt and Caleb's included were mostly filled with either shock, confusion or both. But neither of them were more shocked than Elyon herself, who was now holding onto Angelo's hand for support.

"A..a..a sister? I-I don't understand," asked a shell-shocked Elyon after a couple of minutes.

The Oracle took a deep breath, before exhaling. Then he turned to the group.

"Maybe it's best if I start at the beginning," sighed the Oracle. He then created a mirror circled in yellow flames, inside was a picture of young girl..blue eyes and yellowy hair.

"T-this was my sister?" asked Elyon taking a step-forward to examine the figure.

"She does look like you…somewhat," sayed Angelo still holding onto Elyon. The others saw it too, the girl had blue eyes like Elyon, her hair was more golden and longers…her face was also a bit different, softer and cheerier..but the resemblance was there.

"As you might know your queen, Phobos was the eldest in your family and you were the youngest, and the heir to the Heart of Meridian. However there was another one…your older sister princess Mia."

"M-mia? My sisters name was Mia?" asked Elyon still shocked.

"Indeed..princess Mia was born 5 years before you…so in theory she should've been the Heart of Meridian..but..," sayed the Oracle trailing off.

"But what?" asked Irma this time.

"While princess Mia was born a healthy child..and was to be the Heart of Meridian there was a problem….princess Mia didn't seem to bore any magical power."

"W-what? I-is that even possible?" asked Elyon her eyes growing wide with fear.

"I…I don't know that your Highness. _When your parents first arrived her with Mia, I was confused myself. Your parents were worried that something might have happened to her, if someone had placed a curse on her or something more horrible. Yet for some strange reason princess Mia was fine and healthy, I detect to disturbance or other ailments. She…for some reason didn't seem to have an affinity for magic_."

"Does this 'affect' Elyon in any way?"

"No..it doesn't Will. But it did beg the question, why did the Heart's power jump a cycle. It has never happened before."

"But..it did happen to sister Mia, right?" asked Irma.

"Indeed and this bothered me for a long time. _However Mia herself never seemed to be affected by it. She had spent many times here and she always seemed cheerful and intelligent, I caught her reading books her once…despite her lack of affinity for magic, she seemed to have a great mind and dear heart. When she returned to Meridian, she continued to study and learn. Everything she could get her hands on, if I'm correct from her parents. Although she would never could possess the powers you now have Queen Elyon, she would've been an excellent queen without them even," sayed the Oracle a smile forming on his face, before disappearing. "I even heard your parents say…the last time they visited me was that Mia had the wisdom of a king and the heart of a queen, she could relate to her common folk. And would be a noble and kind ruler_…..but that changed."

"W-what happened to her?"

"I….don't know your Highness. Your sister disappeared…like her parents about a year before them…but if my vision's are true. Then something bad had happened to her," sayed the Oracle, keeping the part about the drowning out.

"All this time…I…why didn't you tell me sooner!" asked Elyon a bit angry now. "And WHY don't I know anything about her?!"

"The reason you don't know is because of Phobos. He erased all know information about her and banned anyone from speaking about her, under penalty of death. And over time Meridian forgot about princess Mia….as for why…we wanted to spare you the pain."

"How can that be? When you hold back information about someone's sibling?" asked Nigel pissed off.

"Yes…this decision has plagued my dreams and thoughts for these last months…and while our choice was wrong…our reasons weren't."

"Uhhhh," sighed Elyon tears in her eyes. "I know you wanted to keep me save Oracle…but this would've been something I wanted to know as soon as possible…not now."

"I….I apologize Elyon…although this won't make our decision any right…it was meant in good heart," sayed the Oracle looking at the floor.

"Alright…let's go home guys…I want to lay down," sayed a teary-eyed Elyon burying her face in Angelo's shoulder.

"Yeah..let's go home. Will?"

"Of course," sayed Will opening up a fold to back to Heatherfield.

After the group had left the Oracle was left pondering..the visions, the thoughts and the choices.

"Alright?" asked Tibor coming inside.

"Yes..old friend but….to you think we made a mistake..?"

"I don't know…yet your wisdom has guided us for a long time and it hasn't been wrong."

"But it has hurt people," sayed the Oracle. "I need to meditate!"

Back in Heatherfield, the group was exiting the portal, right near the park where they just were an hour ago.

"Well was that a shocker," sayed Hay Lin, exiting the portal last.

"Yeah," replied Will closing the portal.

"Elyon..you okay?" asked Cornelia a bit worried.

Elyon merely nodded, still her face buried in Angelo's shoulder. "I…I think I need some time to think. C-could you walk me home Angelo?"

"You need not ask," sayed Angelo, starting to leave the park with a sobbing Elyon. "Cya later guys."

"Cya," replied the boys and girls.

"Great," Cornelia sighed before addressing the rest. "What now?"

"I think we should give Elyon some time. This is a lot to handle," sayed Matt.

"Agreed. It'll take some time…but for now all we can to is wait. And be there when she needs us," added Taranee. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands in union.

Most of the weekend had passed in a blur, Elyon and Angelo nowhere to be seen. The rest of the group didn't see each other aswell, either home or with their boyfriends. They only saw each other the next school day, with Elyon and Angelo still nowhere.

"So? Anybody seen Elyon or Angelo?"

"Nope," replied Will.

"Will she still be coming to school?" asked Cornelia.

"I hope so, it is the last weekend before spring break," sayed Eric.

Soon the bell rang with still no sign of Angelo or Elyon. However the group was forced to part ways and go to class.

"GUYS I JUST SAW ELYON!" screamed Taranee, in their mental link suddenly.

"Ow! Taranee not so loud," replied Will.

"Sorry, she's here but…no…damn it's just an astral drop," added Taranee.

"You sure?" asked Irma.

"Sec….yup positive," replied Taranee after a couple of minutes.

"Damn this isn't good. Elyon has never been this sad. Not even when he broke up with Angelo," sayed Will.

"Hay Lin, could you check with Eric, see if he knows anything?"

"On it Taranee."

"Think we should go check on Elyon?"

"I don't know Will. Do you think we can help her? This is her sister…and if it were Lilian…I don't know," replied Cornelia.

"Hey guys, seems as though Angelo is in school aswell but he's also an astral drop," sayed Hay Lin.

"Any word on the real Angelo?" asked Will.

"Eric sayed that Angelo has been mostly with Elyon, at his place."

"All weekend?"

"Yup…seems as though Elyon is really shattered."

"Okay, that's it! After school were going straight to Elyon's place and cheering her up," sayed Cornelia with determination. "All in favor?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Alright then, Hay Lin go tell Eric to tell the other guys aswell."

"On it Cornelia."

After school the gang quickly made their way to Angelo's home, using the elevator the arrived near the apartment door soon enough; with Cornelia being the first one to knock on the door.

"Angelo. Angelo open up it's us."

A couple of minutes passed before the door to Angelo's home was opened. In the door stood Angelo, his hair russled up and seeming like he hadn't slept for days.

"Dude? What happened to you?" asked Nigel.

"Oh, it's been a nightmare," sayed Angelo gesturing them to come inside. "Elyon's been a trainwreck just curling up and saying nothing. Just crying and staring at the wall, for days."

"Does she sleep?" asked a worried Cornelia.

"Barely. She can't even fall asleep properly without me being near her. Damn the Oracle I say. This thing is killing her," added Angelo angrily.

"Were is she?" asked Will.

He gestured to his bedroom door. "In there, she's awake."

All of the girls went to check on Elyon, while the boys stayed with Angelo.

"Elyon?" asked Cornelia, entering the bedroom, which was dark with the curtains closed. And on the bed layed the Queen of Meridian. Her hair messy and staring at the blank wall.

"Elyon, are you okay?" asked Cornelia again, sitting on the bed and placing her hand on Elyon's shoulder.

A couple of minutes passed before a few words came from Elyon. "No. I'm pathetic, this thing. I'm sorry."

"For what?! You shouldn't be sorry," sayed Cornelia angrily before pulling her into a hug. "You just found out you lost a sister, some fifteen years ago. She was your family, it is hard to lose someone. Even if you didn't know them."

"I know but…why does it bother me so?" asked a teary-eyed Elyon.

"Hey, hey it's alright," sayed Cornelia giving Elyon a hug again and gesturing the others for a group hug.

"Better?"

"Yeah," replied Elyon drying up her tears. "Thanks."

"Always Elyon. Were your best friends and we'd too anything to help," sayed Cornelia.

"And we will..," added Will.

"By confronting..," added Taranee.

"The royal loser..," added Irma.

"Who might know about this," finished Hay Lin.

"Phobos..," sighed Elyon.

"Will be there for you, all of us," sayed Cornelia rubbing Elyon's shoulder.

"Alright..let's go," sayed Elyon rising up. "Never let me get that depressed again."

"You have our word," sayed Irma smiling.

"Guys," sayed Elyon proudly, exiting Angelo's bedroom, getting the attention of the boys. "We're going to pay Phobos a visit."

**A/N: Oh boy, Phobos is gonna get an asskicking. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Review please.**


	3. New Goal

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

Chapter 3: New Goal

The soft humming of the cell's energy bars was everywhere. A constant reminder of the place 'they' were in. A prison. Almost unescapeable, with even the dark prince Phobos being unable to break out; without any 'special' aid.

The prince himself was sitting in his cell. Planning another devious escape or revenge of his, which was by far the only thing he could to in his cell. Plan, think, scheme and plot was the only thing he could do; and what he was good at. Time was a luxury he had, by far the only thing he had. Yet his train of thought would be soon be interupted by his arch-enemies: Elyon, the Guardians and the Battle Warriors.

"Phobos!" yelled Elyon at him, trying to get his attention.

"Well lookie here, so what do I own the pleasure of you visiting me o' ruler?" sayed Phobos in his sarcastic tone, full of hidden malice and venom.

"Cut the insults Phobos, I want answers!" replied an angry Elyon.

"Do what, my dear sister?" he replied in his polite, yet ice-cold tone, eyeing his sister from across his cell.

"I want to know about our family!"

"I didn't have anything to do with our paren-"

"Not my parents Phobos," interupted Elyon, "I want to know about my sister...Mia!"

He raised an eyebrow at her request. Mia...was that a name he had forgotten, fifteen years, yet she still found out somehow.

"Well. That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time," he replied smirking. "What can I entertain you with?"

"I wanna know everything; and no bullshit Phobos," demanded Elyon.

He humped at her tone. She coming here; ordering him around. Who does she think she is?

But soon the prince came up with an idea, a very devious one and hopefully giving him the opportunity to exact his vengeance; all thanks to his sister Mia.

"As much as I hate being ordered around. I think you might actually enjoy this story," replied Phobos, a grin on his face.

"Start from the beginning," sayed Elyon.

"Very well. _If you haven't known yet, Mia was born five years before Elyon. A healthy child as they sayed, the next heir to the throne of Meridian; or so it seemed. Mia was born without any magical powers."_

"Did you do something Phobos?!"

"Hardly needed then, so no. _She was a gifted child, they sayed. Always her nose in the books: nature, philosopical, biology, warfare, zoology. Anything she could her hands on; a waste of time if you ask me. Oh, and the damn socializing. You couldn't get her to shut up ever. Always chatting and talking with the guards, maids, cooks and other low-peasants she could find. Bothered even me every day. Drove me crazy; yet that so called connection proved worthwhile soon enough."_

"WHAT did you do, Phobos?!" asked Elyon, clenching her fist.

"What do you think? I removed her."

"How can you be so hearthless!" asked a pissed of Angelo.

"HEARTHLESS?! Did YOU think I was gonna let some powerless brat be the next ruler of Meridian?! NO!" replied Phobos in an angry tone, before calming down.

"It would've been obvious to remove her; she was useless and...if I might say, the reason you would've not been Queen, Elyon," sayed Phobos, smirking at Elyon.

"Damn you Phobos! I would've gladly been a princess or a little sister; if it meand I could've had someone who isn't as twistes as you!" replied Elyon, her hands glowing for a second. "What happened?!"

"_Removing her wasn't quite as difficult as I hoped, even with our parents around. Oh was Mia clueless; so caught up in her birthday that day, she didn't suspect a thing. We were just coming back from a journey to a town, when the little Mia wanted to admire a river. Oh, how it was so easy; the little girl...so clueless and all it took was a push...and she was gone into the stream and down the waterfall."_

"WHERE?!" asked Elyon, full of anger.

"The Dark Forest," replied Phobos calmly, a smile creeping up on his face.

"No! You didn't! Nobody could be that soulless!" sayed a shocked and full of fury Caleb. A nearby Raythor and Vathek also shocked to hear that place.

"Caleb?" asked both Cornelia and Elyon in union.

"If...what this bastard! Is saying is true, then it would've been better if your sister was imprisoned in Phobos's dungeon," replied Caleb in anger, before his face was filled with sadness.

"No..no-"

"Indeed your Highness," interupted Phobos. "Ask your little friends about that place...but I'll give you a hint. Her demise would've been a certain thing there," sayed Phobos laughing.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Elyon, sending a blast towards Phobos, knocking him towards his cell's wall and rendering him unconcious. "I HOPE YOU ROT!" sayed a fuming Elyon, before turning to leave.

"What now?" asked a slightly suprised Irma.

"We're gonna see the Oracle! I want to know everything about this 'Dark Forest'," replied Elyon, stomping outta the prison.

Nearby, a seemingly knocked out Phobos was waking up; hurting still due to the magic nullifying effect of the cell, yet the pain was worth it.

"Oh dear sister," he sayed smirking, "you should really control your temper," added Phobos, holding a tiny ball of energy in his hand.

**A/N: Oh dear. Phobos is up to no good, again. And what about this 'Dark Forest'? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	4. Journey

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

"Oracle!" yelled Elyon disturbing the man's meditation. "Forgive the sudden arrival...but we need answers."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"We visited McJerk, and we wanna know if what Phobos sayed is true?" sayed Irma.

"We seriously hope it isn't...but does your visions resemble a place...The Dark Forest?" sayed Caleb worried.

The look of shock on the Council's faces indicated, that they also hoped it wasn't.

"Gimme a moment," sayed the Oracle, closing his eyes and focusing. "Oh no! It's true."

"Oracle; not to be rude..but what is this 'Dark Forest' excactly?" asked Hay Lin from the troubled Oracle.

"Legends say it's an ancient, dark place where no sane person would wander...but the Oracle should explain," explained Caleb.

"Indeed," sighed the Oracle. "_The Dark Forest is a place, as old as Meridian itself; filled all kinds of strange creatures. It's a vast place of shadow magic, where even the strongest hero, could be crushed by it's darkness."_

"Pardon?" asked Irma.

"He means that any good-hearted magic wielder will end up being drained there," sayed Caleb.

"Correct."

"But m-my sister?" asked a nervous Elyon.

"Unlikely...but there might a way to...understand," sayed the Oracle.

"Don't tell me?" sayed Caleb, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so."

"What?" asked a confused Elyon.

"There might be a way to know about your sister..but it's very dangerous..the Shadow Beast."

"Oracle! You can't be serious that 'thing' is too dangerous!" sayed an angry Halinor.

"Yet the heroes now know about the Forest and will most likely go there; all we can do now is warn them of the dangers, Halinor."

"Who is this Shadow Beast anyway?" asked Will.

"A being that might even make Phobos shiver," replied Caleb, gesturing for the Oracle to continue.

"_When Phobos came to power, he started to drain Meridian of it's magic, with his eyes set also on the Dark Forest, a place of vast magic, he could siphon from...but."_

"But what?" asked Nigel.

"His soldiers..he sent there, all were chased off," replied Caleb.

"What do you know Caleb?" asked Elyon.

"From rumours only:_ all of Phobos's men were scared by either the dark creatures that lurked there or worse...the Shadow Beast. Some, who were foolish enough to continue the fight would come face-to-face with it."_

"What does it look like?" asked Angelo.

"Something sinister:_ there have been many sights; but the one thing they can all agree on was the purple glowing eyes it had. Eyes that pierce through your soul, deep, as fear itself is standing infront of you."_

"Yet it might know?" asked Elyon.

"Likely, it's the shadow guardian of the forest. Noone escape's it wrath."

"But I'm the quee-"

"It doesn't matter there Elyon," interupted Caleb. "There a reason only the hopeless and insane go there."

"Oracle?" asked a torn Elyon.

"I don't know Elyon..the guardian might know...yet it's highly dangerous; your powers would be weakened there," pleaded the Oracle.

"I have to do this Oracle; this is my one chance of finding out what happened to my family," replied Elyon.

"If you're going; so are we," sayed Will.

"Diddo on that," replied Angelo.

"Yup," sayed Matt.

"You're stuck with us," added Cornelia.

"Thanks guys, we'd need to head back now and plan," replied Elyon, before facing the Oracle.

"As we had caused this...we won't stop you...but wish you luck on your journey," sayed the Oracle.

"Thank you Oracle," sayed Elyon, before leaving with rest.

"Are you sure about this Oracle?" asked a worried Halinor.

"It's out of our hands now Halinor; all we can do now is hope."

A couple of days of planning, school and explaining to their parents was needed before they could undertake the journey. After school everybody gathered at the park, some with bags for the one day hike.

"Uh, I still don't understand why we couldn't fly there," asked Cornelia.

"We'll need our full strength there; so no flying," replied Caleb.

"Figures," replied Cornelia, getting impatient. "Where are Martin and Irma for God's sake."

"Here they come," waved Elyon to a running Irma and Martin.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey! You try explaining to your parents about going on a camping trip, in the weekend, out of town," replied a slightly panting Irma. "Everybody here and packed?"

They all nodded in unison, before Will opened a portal to Meridian.

"You sure you don't need any extra protection, your Highness?" asked Raythor.

"I'll be fine; I've got my friends with me."

"That place is a gravesite; nobody goes there, not even us, during Phobos's reign," sayed Julien.

"I went there once and I'll tell you the sight of one of those dark wolves, with it's purple eyes was enough to send half the army fleeing," added Raythor.

"We'll be careful. Just make sure nothing bad happens here," sayed Elyon, addressing her generals.

"You have our word, Queen Elyon."

A few goodbyes later and the group was on their way, using horses to treck the first hours of the trip. After five of hours of riding, they arrived at a crossroad.

"Dismount; we'll continue the rest of the trip on foot," sayed Caleb, getting of the horse and helping Cornelia off aswell.

"Sure they manage?" asked Hay Lin.

"They're bred for war, they know where home is," sayed Caleb petting the horse. "Let's go."

The group continued their journey soon on-foot, trecking for atleast three hours before stopping near a stream.

"I think we should set camp; we have maybe two hours of light left, and this seems a good enough place," sayed Caleb, checking out the site.

"Agreed," replied Will.

"Please! Damn ny feet are killing me," sayed Cornelia, sitting on a rock, rubbing her bare feet.

Soon enough the tents were set up and a fire was started, the group huddled around the fire, roasting marshmallows.

"This is the life, huh? Camping, telling stories, roasting marshmallows," sayed Will.

"Too bad it's on the wrong circumstances," sayed a moody Caleb.

"Ok Caleb; I think that's enough depressioning for one day, c'mon," sayed Cornelia, dragging Caleb to her tent.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna settle down too," sayed Will rising up.

"Same here."

"Diddo."

"Us too."

"Alright; cya tomorrow," waved Elyon to them, until only she and Angelo were left.

"You feeling okay?" asked Angelo.

"Yeah," replied Elyon staring at the fire.

"You're thinking you could see your sister again?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her, or known her...but she seemed like someone I could relate to. You know, having AN actual blood-relative who doesn't want to kill me."

"I hope we find, the answers we're looking for," sayed Angelo wrapping an arm around Elyon.

**A/N: Elyon is troubled and the path to the Dark Forest has been taken. Find out what happens next.**

**Please review.**


	5. Escape & Arrival

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

Chapter 5: Escape & Arrival

_**Meanwhile in Phobos's cell**_

Phobos could feel the lacking of powerful magic, he smirked. His sister Elyon had taken the bait, and gone to the Dark Forest. Now he could execute his plan, without delay.

"You know, I'm sure gonna miss this little dump," sayed a cocky Phobos from inside his cell.

"You're not going anywhere, Prince," replied an angry Vathek, pointing his mace at him.

"Oh, but I think I am," sayed Phobos. He then conjured up the tiny orb he got from Elyon, mixed with the left-over of his magic; and sent it towards the energy bars. A short flicker, and the bars faded which Phobos used immediately to escape, before they reactivated.

"Ahh..feels got to be out," smirked Phobos at the guards, floating in mid-air.

"STOP HIM!" screamed Vathek, charging at him.

"So, predictable and futile," smirked Phobos, before sending a blast at Vathek, that knocked him down. He conjured up another blast aiming for the rest of the guards. Luckily most managed to dodge the blast before it hit them, but some weren't so lucky.

"As much as I would like to kill you, I've got some other plans," sayed Phobos, before teleporting out.

"Are you alright Vathek?" asked Raythor getting up and checking on the blue guard.

"I'm…alright, alert the Queen sh-"

"She's already gone," interuped Phobos. "She left the Castle."

"Then…fate help us all."

_**Outskirts of Meridian**_

"Uh, I'm so bored. How much longer?" whined Cornelia at the back.

"It's a day's journey Cornelia, we're almost there," replied Caleb smiling at her.

"Next time we go on a dangerous mission that involves a day of walking nonstop. I'd say we should bring a car or atleast bicycle's," sayed Cornelia in a depressed tone.

"Oh c'mon Cornelia it isn't so bad, a little exercise would to you good. Besides aren't you the guardian of the 'Earth'? You should love this," replied a giggling Irma.

"Oh you're so DEAD water-face!" sayed an angry Cornelia dumping her bag and starting to chase after Irma.

"Oh gotta run!" replied Irma, dropping her bag and starting to run, with a steaming Cornelia behind her.

"OK! Someone should really go break them up," sayed Caleb, picking up Cornelia's bag.

"Let them have their fun," replied Elyon, waving her hand. "Blow up steam, before things get serious. And I don't want them fighting each other inside the Forest."

Ten minutes of screaming, ranting and chasing afterwards with Irma and Cornelia both panting on the grass.

"Ha-d en-ough yet?" asked a panting Cornelia.

"I-m jus-t get-ing warm-ed up," replied an equally panting Irma.

"You two done?" asked Will, standing over them.

"Y-yeah," replied Irma and Cornelia in unison.

"Alright get up," sayed Will, pulling them both up.

"We've arrived," sayed Caleb, a disturbed look on his face.

Two hundred meters up ahead of them, they could see the Dark Forest. A dark aura surrounding it, everything seemingly in a darker shade, with even living trees there seeming to be in a darker shade of brown, some weird purple crystals lay on the ground between the trees; or the grass underneath their feet being a light-black. The forest seemed as though it was night-time in there everyday, despite the shining sun outside.

"Wow! Kinda creepy and shady," sayed Irma, getting a glare from the rest. "What?! It is?"

"Alright focus now! This is serious!" sayed Elyon. "Cornelia, what do you feel?"

"Hmmm," sayed Cornelia, placing her hand on the black grass, feeling it. "Emptiness."

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Will.

"That's it…emptiness. These plants are empty, saddened, betrayed. It's as if they are nothing to anyone."

"You sure?" asked a skeptical Irma.

"Positive. Usually plants don't feel like this. They feel something. Not emptiness," replied Cornelia, a bit saddened herself by the state of the plants.

"Alright then. Power up," sayed Elyon.

"Guardians UNITE!" sayed Will, holding up the heart of Candracar.

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!" sayed the boys, holding up their rings.

"Regent Form!" sayed Matt.

After everyone had powered up Elyon checked the out the dark aura, seeing how potent is was, sticking her hand beyond a tree, she could feel her power being slightly drained and herself feeling a bit weaked by the weird magic.

"Alright guys, the aura isn't lethal but still stay together. I can feel the black energy of this, stay together and don't SPLIT UP!" sayed Elyon in a serious tone.

"Look at you, all grown up and leading," replied a smiling Angelo.

"Oh thanks," replied Elyon blushing a bit, before returning to her 'serious' tone again. "Alright let's go."

**A/N: Oh dear me. Phobos escapes and the gang entered the 'spooky forest'. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter =).**

**Please review.**


	6. The Dark Forest

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

Chapter 6: The Dark Forest

"MOVE IT!" yelled Caleb running upfront.

"I HATE FORESTS!" yelled Irma following.

"KEEP MOVING!" sayed Elyon bringing up the rear with Angelo. They both checked to see that they were still being chased by the dark creatures: five black-haired wolves, and a beast with violet glowing eyes resembling a cross between a bear and a wolf, also black haired.

"Martin..Nigel..Taranee..anybody do something!" screamed Irma through her running.

"On it!" sayed Martin doing a 360 flip in the air while throwing exploding marbles at the chasers, before landing and continuing to run.

"Did you get them?" asked Cornelia.

"Nope still got two left and also big-ugly aswell," replied Angelo, checking behind him. The marbles only hit the wolves that were ahead taking out three but leaving two wolves left.

"Conserve your energy! This is their home; and they have the advantage here," sayed Caleb upfront.

"Conserving won't help us if we're dead!" replied Irma.

"Then get ready! Stream ahead!" sayed Will pointing at the the stream twenty meters ahead of them.

"NIGEL, CORNY! Smash their footing!" yelled Will.

"Righto!" replies Nigel, smashing into the ground, splitting the earth; with Cornelia widening the fissure at the coming beasts.

The ground gave-in as soon as soon as the paws touched the ground.

"IRMA SOAK THEM!"

"Hey beasties time to cool down!" sayed Irma, sending water from the river in a torrent towards the stuck beasts, soaking them.

"MATT! Let's light 'em up!"

"Gotcha!" replied Matt, shocking the wet beasts with Will, knocking them unconcious.

"Alright, Hay. Freeze them," sayed Will through her panting.

A short breeze later and the beasts were all frozen up and the group escaping over the river.

A few minutes later, a short rumble could be heard coming from the largest beast. It's violet eyes opening, as the hybrid smashed open it's ice-prison, while shaking off the icicles from it's fur. It's soon smashed open the other two wolves ice-cages with its claws.

Climbing outta the fissure it's started to sniff the ground and air, while the two wolves were shaking off the icicles. A snarl came from it's mouth, showing off it's razor black teeth; it barked/growled at the two wolves who were getting outta the fissure, before they started to run in a direction in the forest. It gave a loud growl itself, before it ran off in a different direction itself.

_**Meanwhile, outside the forest**_

A certain evil prince was busy dusting himself off, after having teleported himself here.

"Ah the Dark Forest, haven't been here in ages," sayed Phobos to himself, sticking his hand into the aura, grinning to himself as the aura had no affect on him. Also a loud growl could be heard from inside the forest.

"You should've stayed in your little castle dear sister. Because only darkness exists here," laughed Phobos as he entered the forest.

_**Inside the forest**_

"That...was crazy," sayed a panting Cornelia.

"That was only a welcoming party; there are more bound to be more creatures here," replied Caleb, leaning on a tree.

"We gotta be careful; we're practically half-strength here," sayed Elyon.

A loud growl could be heard coming from distance, near the river.

"I think it got free," replied Irma, starting to run.

"And from that, it sounded rather angry-" added Taranee.

"-and drawing maybe half the beasts of this forest to our location," finished Hay Lin.

"Keep moving I see a clearing," sayed Eric.

They soon found themselves in an oval clearing, that seemed to be different from the rest of the forest. The grass there was a greenish-yellow and a stream flowed through the middle of it, the sun also shone to this location.

"Strange place, huh?" asked Elyon.

"I'll say, the water is actually cleaner here," sayed Irma examining the stream.

"And the grass actually seems living here," added Cornelia, feeling the grass under her fingers.

"It seems as this is the only place here that has any life to it. I even feel stronger here than I did in the forest," sayed Will.

"The aura is weaker here..but why?" asked Matt.

A sinister laughter soon broke their pondering, a figure emerging from the other side of the clearing.

"Even this little weed-garden won't save you this time guardians. Your in my playfield now," laughed the figure, as the group realized who the figure was.

_**Unknown location in the forest**_

Two wolves were running down a trail, seemingly similar to the rest of the forest, but the light seemed dim as they got closer to their destination.

They soon stopped before a figure, enwrapped in shadows; pitch black, with no light reflecting off it, just darkness. The only light came from the figures eyes: purple, glowing and soul-piercing, as if fear itself is looking at you.

Both the wolves bowed their heads in respect, before approaching the shadowy figure. It crouched at the coming wolves, placing a 'hand' on both of the wolves heads. A short moment passed, before the figure rose again. A quick hand signal and wolves were scurring back the way they came.

Soon the figure closed its eyes; leaving only darkness. A shallow breeze, soon flew in every direction, from its position. It held this stance for awhile, before re-opening its eyes, and starting to walk towards the groups location.

**A/N: Oh dear, seems our heroes have disturbed someone; and who indeed could this laughing figure be? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	7. Enter the Shadow Beast

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

Chapter 7: Enter the Shadow Beast

„PHOBOS!" screamed the the group in unisoin, upon seeing the former prince out of his cell, again.

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked an angry Elyon, staring down his former brother.

„Why, can't I come out for a walk?" asked Phobos in a sarcastic tone.

„Enough talk. YOU'RE HERE TO DRAIN ELYON AGAIN!" replied an equally angry Will.

„Well, isn't that obvious?" asked disappointed Phobos.

"We've beaten you before, and we'll do it again," sayed Irma. "So just give up now!"

"AHAHA! Really? Are you that stupid?" asked Phobos laughing, before his smile faded. "This TIME GUARDIANS, WE PLAY BY MY RULES!" sayed Phobos, sending two energy blasts towards Hay Lin and Eric.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Eric, dodging the blasts while carrying Hay Lin.

"Woo, thanks sweety," replied Hay Lin, half shocked.

"GUARDIANS ATTACK!" screamed Will, sending energy bolts towards Phobos, who absorbed them with ease.

"What-AAHA!" pondered Will before being shot out of the sky.

"Will!" screamed Matt, swooping in to catch her.

"No use. We NEED to attack together!" sayed Caleb, taking Will from Matt's hands.

"Right. Rush links us up," sayed Angelo to Eric.

"Done."

"Taranee same here," sayed Cornelia to Taranee.

"Ready."

"Alright boys from below, girls from the top; Elyon you're with us; Caleb..watch Will," sayed Cornelia, before taking to the air, with the girls behind her.

"Alright guys; Battle Rush formation: Rush first, Strength second, Flight marbles and me and Matt will finish," sayed Angelo to the other Battle-Warriors mentally.

"Righto."

"Matt. Blast Phobos as soon as you see Flight's marbles explode," sayed Angelo to Matt.

"Understood," sayed Matt under his Shagon mask.

Up top the girls were flying in formation towards Phobos aswell.

"Alright; Taranee light him as soon as the boys finish; I'll squeeze him tight; Elyon will blast him and Irma and Hay Lin finish with a frozen cage," sayed Cornelia mentally to the other guardians.

"Who made you boss?" asked Irma annoyingly.

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

"Elyon as soon as I wrap Phobos up, you blast him with everything you got, then Hay Lin and Irma will finish him," sayed Cornelia to Elyon.

"Alright got it."

"NOW! ATTACK!" screamed Cornelia out-loud.

The Battle Warriors were in first as Cornelia expected. Rush was in first, creating a vortex around Phobos, which was quickly followed by swift kick and punch from Strength; then after the two cleared many marbles exploded around Phobos, courtesy of Flight, which was ended by a massive duo blast from Power and Matt.

"Alright girls, OUR TURN!" sayed Cornelia, gesturing for Taranee to attack.

"FIRE!" sayed Taranee, enwrapping Phobos in flames, as soon as the smoke cleared.

"EARTH!" added Cornelia, wrapping Phobos up in vines, after the flames cleared. "NOW ELYON!"

"YAAAAAAH!" screamed Elyon, sending a energy lance straight at Phobos.

"Foolish girl," sayed Phobos to himself, breaking free from the vines, before the lance hit him.

"WATER; AIR," finished Irma and Hay Lin, as soon as the lance hit Phobos; Irma using water from the stream to soak the former Prince and Hay Lin summoning up a large gust of wind to freeze the water over, leaving Phobos in a icy-prison.

"Woah, that took a lot of me," sayed Cornelia landing on the ground, near the boys.

"Me too," replied Hay Lin landing aswell.

"You five okay?" asked Angelo, holding Elyon up.

"Yeah; although I'll need a break for a week," replied Irma, in her Irma tone.

"Atleast Phobos is done," sayed Caleb, coming up to the guardians and Battle Warriors, carrying a conscious Will.

"You okay Will?" asked Matt, coming over to Will.

"Yeah, a major strike to my pride but I'll live," sayed Will standing up, leaning on to Matt.

"Hehe. IS that all you got guardians?" asked Phobos from inside the ice-cage, shocking the entire group.

"If THAT is it then-," sayed Phobos breaking out of the ice-prison in a energy shockwave. "-you've already lost. Now; it's my turn."

Phobos's speech was immediately followed by an energy wave, knocking back the weakend guardians, including Matt and Caleb; minus the Battle Warriors and Elyon.

"IRMA!"

"TARANEE!"

"HAY LIN!"

"CORNELIA!"

"MATT! WILL! CALEB! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PHOBOS!" screamed Elyon, sending three energy lances at Phobos, who easily absorbed them, shocking even Elyon.

"BW's GO!" Rush formation AGAIN!" screamed Angelo in the mental link.

The Battle Warriors got into formation again, but this time Phobos was prepared. An energy wave from Phobos immediately knocked Rush back; another blast soon followed, right into Strength chest, sending him flying back; Flight's marbles and Power's blast was easily blocked by an energy shield.

"DAMN! FALL BACK!" sayed Angelo to Martin. "GRAB RUSH AND STRENGTH, I'LL COVER YOU!"

Angelo quickly raised up his own energy shield, blocking attacks from Phobos, who seemed to be not even trying; while Martin was quickly getting Rush outta the danger-zone and Strength aswell.

"GET TO THE GUARDIANS WE NEED T-" sayed Angelo, before he was interrupted by a final blast from Phobos that shattered his shielding and sent him flying backwards.

"ANGELO! NO! DAMN YOU PHOBOS!" screamed Elyon, charging straight towards Phobos, glistering with energy.

"DAMN!" sayed Angelo, regaining consciousness, before hitting the ground. "WAIT! NO ELYON!" screamed Angelo at the charging Elyon.

"What?" asked Elyon turning towards the okay Angelo, but not before getting grabbed by Phobos by the neck.

"Hello little sister," smirked Phobos, holding Elyon by the throat. "Long time no see; yes?"

"Damn you Phobos. DAMN YOU! YOU BETRAYER; killing our sister, trying to kill ME! Have you no shame or regret?!" sayed Elyon through her gasps of breath.

"Well as I've just escaped and tried to eliminate you all. I guess the answer is a NO!" replied Phobos. Then placing his hand on her heart, he started to drain Elyon of her magic, followed by an ear-splintering shriek from Elyon. "You're weak here; and I don't even need any extra spells or magic; I could just suck you dry here!"

"NO! AAAGGGH!" screamed Angelo, charging straight towards Phobos, gathering all his power into a single punch, hitting Phobos straight in the chest, sending him reeling a couple of feet, with Elyon collapsing into his hands. "Nono, please Elyon, don't be dead!"

"A..an..gelo?" asked a barely conscious Elyon.

"Y-yes I'm here Elyon," sayed Angelo, holding Elyon's hand, through his tears.

"My, my how touching. But I think it's time to end this," sayed Phobos, getting back up, "that attack of yours actually hurt. So I think it's fair if I return the favor."

Before Phobos could get any closer, some exploding marbles, courtesy of Martin, stopped him.

"C'mon," sayed Martin, grabbing onto Angelo and Elyon, flying towards the groups position, who were now waking up.

"Everyone huddle up!" sayed Angelo, creating a energy barrier, covering everybody in a yellowish dome.

"All pour your magic into the barrier, and keep Phobos away from Elyon!" gestured Angelo at the barely conscious Elyon in Caleb's hands. Anyone awake or getting up, did what Angelo sayed pouring their magic into the shielding. Which only amused Phobos.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen; and I have the pleasure of eliminating you all myself," laughed Phobos to himself. A short ruzzle in the woods suddenly caught his attention, yet that turned into a smirk. "And it seems we have audience."

The group soon turned to look behind them, and to their horror saw, ten creatures were behind them; looking around they saw atleast more beasts coming out of the forest, circling the entire oval clearing: wolves, bears, hybrids and other weird and terrifying beasts; some with glowing purple eyes.

"Okay, this is really, really bad," sayed Hay Lin.

Before the beasts could come any closer, a strong gust of wind came from inside the forest, with all the creatures looking at the direction; with the creatures immediately retreating back into the forest.

"Did we win?" asked Hay Lin.

"No! It's something worse," sayed Caleb, fear in his face, when he realized who was coming.

No sooner, when the beasts retreated, did a figure start to appear from inside the forest. A humanoid figure, appearing pitch black as darkness, the shadows around it, twisting and turning like flames. The only source of light, being it's purple, glowing eyes.

"The shadow beast," shuddered Caleb, upon laying eyes on it.

"Doesn't look so scary," sayed Irma, in her confident tone.

"We'll see soon enough," replied Caleb.

"My-my. Is this a suprise; I didn't expect to meet the ruler of this forest, but knowing that this is_ your _forest, I suppose you could've appeared when you want to," sayed Phobos, addressing the Shadow Beast, who remained silent.

"All I want is the short, blonde girl; you can keep the rest; this would be a fair trade?" asked Phobos, but got only a low growl.

"We'll you can't have _her_; Queen Elyon is mine!" replied Phobos, which the beast raised an 'eyebrow' to, giving a quick glance at the shielded Elyon.

"I am prince Phobos, and I demand you turn her over to me," sayed Phobos, getting impatient; but that got the wrong reaction from the beast.

Squinting its eyes, and causing its shadows to 'burn' more; angry at Phobos for some reason. But before he could ponder on it, he immediately got blasted by two violet-black energy bolts, sending him into a defensive stance.

"WHAT! How dar-" sayed Phobos, before being cut-off by three more attacks, send in unison, which caused him to actually start fighting for a change.

Blocking the attacks with a energy shield, he send a blast of his own towards the shadow being; which it dodged with ease. Followed by a massive counter-blast at Phobos, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"RAGH!" yelled Phobos in rage, sending an energy wave towards the SB. 'It' quickly smashed the wave, with a dark energy wave of its own. Yet its was more powerful, dissipating Phobos's one and knocking him backwards aswell.

"WHAT?! That shadow thing is actually beating Phobos, who has some of Elyon's power; that we couldn't even touch!" sayed Irma, a bit jealous and awed.

"Told you; yet it might turn on us soon, reason being Phobos is the stronger magical threat here," replies Caleb worried, watching the duel between the Shadow Beast and Phobos; which the beast, had the upper hand.

"ENOUGH!" yelled out Phobos, starting to glow with energy; tapping Elyon's drained power aswell. "You'll BOW to me or-"

"Or else what?" interupted an echoing feminine voice, shocking both the group and Phobos.

"What?! You can SPEAK?!" yelled out Phobos, when he realized the voice came from the Shadow Beast.

"Yes," replied the voice. Raising its 'hand' into the air, which started to crackle in violet energy. A change could be felt in the area; the slow, draining feeling leaving the group, and a massive drainage feeling dropping onto Phobos.

"Wow. That feels better," sayed Hay Lin, feeling her powers being unlocked and unshackled. Also a certain queen was starting to awaken.

"W..what? PHOBOS!" screamed out Elyon, starting to rise but being held down by Caleb.

"Easy Elyon; you're in no shape to move or fight," sayed Caleb.

"Wh..what's happening?" asked Elyon, before Caleb pointed to Phobos, who appeared to be struggling and a shadowy being.

"Is? Is that?" asked Elyon, which the entire group nodded in unison.

"How?!" asked Phobos suprised, feeling the weight of the dark aura on him.

"This is my domain; _our _domain, where people like you aren't wanted!" replied the voice in anger. "I am the watcher, protector and guardian of this place; I can do alot."

"NO! I won't be beaten by some animal!" screamed out Phobos, sending a massive blast towards the figure.

"You have become the animal, Phobos," replied the voice, sending a violet-black energy blast of it's own; which morphed into the shape of a charging lion, smashing past Phobos's attack straight towards him.

"Curse y-" screamed out Phobos, before being hit with the 'lion' blast, burning his robes and knocking him unconscious.

Walking over to Phobos, the figure eyes him for a bit; before starting to do some hand movements in the air, draining Phobos of Elyon's power, which it forms into a golden sphere, in its hand.

"ELYON'S POWER!" yelled out Cornelia, yet regretting it instantly, as the being turned towards the group and started to walk towards them.

"Oh DEAR!" sayed Taranee.

"Everyone; guard Elyon with your life," sayed Angelo, adding more power towards the shield.

The figure soon stopped before them, holding the golden magical sphere in its hand. "I think belongs to you," sayed the being in a soft feminine tone, crouching to their level.

"Angelo...lower the shield," sayed Elyon, confident.

"But El-"

"Just do it; trust me," interupted Elyon, before Angelo could reply.

Barely able to stand, Elyon started walking towards the figure, stopping a few yards, eyeing the figure; yet she couldn't see find any malicious attempts in it's eyes. She then grabbed hold onto the sphere with both hands, feeling strength and powers return.

"Woohoo!" yelled out Elyon, flying a few moments, before going into a hug-dive straight into Angelo's arms. "I got my powers back Angelo!

"Yeah I can see that sweety," replied Angelo returning the hug; but being interupted by a cough from Caleb, reminding them, _whose_ presence they were in.

"Um; Shadow Beast or being," started Elyon a bit nervous but calming down quickly. "I'm Queen Elyon, looking for my sister princess Mia, who disappeared here 15 years ago; do you what happened to her?"

"Yes, I do."

**A/N: OMG, what a chapter; read about the stories climax, in the finale: Revealation.**

**Please review**


	8. Revealation

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

Chapter 8, finale: Revealation

"You do?" asked a hopeful Elyon.

"Indeed I do," replied the feminine voice, gesturing the group to take a few steps back.

As soon as the group were a good distance away the Shadow Beast started to crackle with violet energies. The shadows around it, starting to leave and dissipate around its body.

Soon enough, a human figure started to appear, a female one. She was wearing brownish-black leather boots and leather pants, followed by a leather-body of the same color, and leather fingerless gloves. She had an athletic build, beautiful curves and other gorgeous features to her. Her face being striking and charming with sky-blue eyes and long midnight black hair. Her being beautiful was an under-statement, she was a goddess.

"She is closer than you think," replied the feminine voice, without the echo and sounding normal.

"You haven't changed at all. You still look like the happy little Ely, I fell in love with. Hi...little sister," added the voice with a warm smile.

"MIA!" screamed Elyon, flying straight forward into her sisters arms, knocking both the 'former' Shadow Beast and Queen onto the grass, while the rest of the group looked on in shock, before regaining their composure.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE! I HAVE A SISTER! AND SHE IS ALIVE!" screamed out Elyon, hugging her sister Mia, like crazy.

"Yes, little one. Wow you've grown!" laughed back Mia, rolling on the grass with Elyon.

"I can't believe it," sayed Elyon, getting into a sitting position, looking her sister in the eyes, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I thought you died," sayed Elyon, hugging Mia, through her sobs.

"As did I, Elyon; I thought you were all gone," replied Mia, hugging back Elyon, while rubbing circles on her back.

"Sis?" asks Elyon, shocked and a bit scared; running her hand through Mia's black hair, all feel real and NOT an illusion. Mia is REAL and ALIVE!

"Yes, Elyon?" asks Mia.

"You've got a lot to tell me!" laughs Elyon, getting back up.

"Yeah, but first. I think we got a _brother_ to take care of," says Mia, gesturing at the unconscious Phobos.

_**Back in the castle**_

One portal, and one evil prince behind bars later; the entire group is gathered around the castle's dining hall, along with Drake, Aldarn, Vathek, Julian and Raythor. Mia, herself sitting in the front, everybody around her.

"I guess, I should start at the beginning," sayed Mia, her fingers intertwined.

"_I was the second born, a girl. So I was to be the next Queen; and the Heart of Meridian. Yet, as you might know, for some reason I didn't have any magic in me."_

"Did something happened to you?" asked Will.

"Not that I know. As much as I know; I just didn't have an affinity for magic."

"_But despite that; I still loved the life I had. I couldn't help but chatter among the servants of the castle, no matter their position or status. If I wasn't socializing; then I was usually found in Royal Library. Live was good."_

"Until Phobos," sighs Elyon. "What happened?"

"_I had just turned seven, and we were coming home, from visiting the outer-villages and towns; when I wanted to admire a flowing river. I was young and foolish, but back then I wanted to learn and see everything. I was leaning over the river, near the bridge; when I felt someone push, and I fell into the river, I tried screaming for mom, dad...even Phobos, but I got only a smirk from him, years later I figured out why. The river swept me away, down a waterfall. After that I lost consciousness; awoken my a strange looking wolf, pulling me outta the river. No sooner did I realize, that the river flowed into the Dark Forest."_

"My dear; how'd you survive?" asked Raythor suprised.

"By my wits and knowledge," replied Mia.

"_I was scared then; being in a place that was essentially, the darkest place on Meridian. I couldn't stop crying or shivering, despite being very mature for my age. That was really a time, where I wished mom could hold me close."_

Elyon placed her hand ontop of Mia's hand, when she hears this, earning a slight smile from her sister.

"_I didn't go very far; I stayed close to the river, I washed ashore upon, the same clearing you stumbled upon. From there I caught some fish and picked berries from the edge of the forest, going no farther than that, waiting for someone to come find me...yet they didn't come, as the days passed until I finally lost track of it. _

"Didn't the creatures of the forest attack you?" asked Cornelia this time.

"They didn't for some reason. _Finally one day, I decided to find my own way outta the forest; it was a crueling and painful treck, but after many failed attempts I finally escaped. After that I immediately started to walk back home; until I finally arrived...but the sight that greeted, was beyond horrible. Meridian was changed beyond recognition; no sooner did I found out from an elderly woman, that a year had passed, our parents were missing and Phobos had taken the throne. Shocked and betrayed I ran, I didn't know where; I just ran."_

"Where did you ran to?" asked Taranee.

"_Back to the Dark Forest. I don't know why, but I did. Arriving there I collapsed deep inside the forest, my feet bleeding, and my will broken. I just wanted to die there, yet fate had another plan for me. When I finally stopped crying, the weight of the aura upon me I noticed the creatures of the forest, around me in a circle, before I lost consciousness again. Awaking later in the clearing again, but my spirit was still broken. Days passing with my sorrow turning to anguish, then from anguish to pain. Until finally the pain started to be replaced by something else...anger, then rage and lastly fury. One day I finally lashed out, crying out the pain, with as much fury as I could muster. Only after did I realize, that I had destroyed everything around me, in a ten meter radius, my hands crackling with violet energies. I guess I was magically-born after all. Soon, then the creatures revealed themselves to me again. I thought I was going to die...but instead they bowed to me. Why?"_

"Why then?" asked Elyon.

"They needed a protector," replied Mia, shocking everyone it the room.

_"When I looked into the eyes of the beasts of the forest, I saw their __**true**__ faces. They were scared like me, afraid but never dare showing it. They wanted someone, __**needed**__, to protect them against Phobos. And on that day, when my heritage was revealed, I swore to protect them, protect the Dark Forest."_

"_Over the years I grew: my strength and magic growing stronger. I hunted, tracked, skinned and survived. I __**became**__ a creature of the forest, maturing and learning. Soon, one rainy day, Phobos's men came. Ordered to secure the forest. We drove them away, each garrison being demoralized or scattered to the wind. And one day they stopped coming; the day I grew strong to become __**The Shadow Beast**__."_

_"After that; the years that came: slowly the forest calmed, with us being undisturbed for years. _That is until now," says Mia, finishing her story.

"Wow," says Irma, full of awe and suprise.

"So you've been living for 15 years alone?" asks Will.

"I haven't payed attention to the time, but I guess so."

"Aren't you dangerous? You seemed to spend most of your life in an enviroment, filled with dark magic," asks Caleb, a bit worried and distrustful.

"Not that I can feel; the magic-," says Mia, conjuring up a violet-black bolt in her hands, "-that I command isn't corruptive. My morals had been to be a watcher, a protector, a guardian of the forest."

"And what was with all that dark aura thing?" asks Irma, in her snooby tone again.

"Hey the aura had been there, before me. I could only manipulate it. And only dark or evil creatures could tolerate it, anything else would feel drained; though that aura could be turned and manipulated."

"What now?" asks Elyon, from her sister.

"I don't know. Now that we know Phobos is defeated, the Dark Forest no longer needs a protector. I'd guess being with the sister, I haven't seen in 15 years maybe?" replies Mia, smiling.

"YES-YES!" replies Elyon, jumping up to hug her sister again.

"Woah, how old are you?"

"Turning sixteen soon."

"Whuu," whistles Mia. "I guess I have missed alot of parties."

"Not to mention: school parties, dance nights, halloween, christmas-"

"IRMA!" laughed out Elyon.

"What?" asked Irma, before the entire group burst into a laugh, Irma and Mia included.

"Well; maybe I can pass you this," sayed Mia, pulling out a golden locket from around her neck, placing it around Elyon's neck.

"What's this?" asked a confused Elyon, examining the golden locket.

"This is _our_ mother's locket. She passed this to me, on my 7th birthday; calling it a _Lucky Charm_. This is what kept me hoping, and fighting through those years. And this yours now, Ely," sayed Mia, opening the locket; a picture of _their_ mother and father on either side.

"Thank you Mia. I love you, I love you," replied a teary eyed, jumping into a bear-hug around Mia's neck.

"Easy-easy kiddo, you're gonna make me tri-," sayed Mia before falling over, with Elyon lying ontop of her.

"You known what thia means girls?" asked Irma, smiling. "DOGPILE!"

"WATER!" screams out Irma, dogpiling on Mia and Elyon.

"EARTH!" yells out Cornelia, following.

"FIRE!" says Taranee, landing ontop of Cornelia.

"QUINTESSENCE!" yells out Will, not shying out.

"AIR!" screams Hay Lin last, dogpiling on Mia and Elyon.

"Hehe. Is this what I've been missing all these years?" laughed Mia, under Elyon and the guardians.

"Pretty much," replied Elyon, causing the entire group to start laughing again.

"I love you too, little sister. And _I _make apromise to you, to be there when you need me, whenever or wherever you are," replied Mia, hugging her little sister Elyon.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: That's all readers, what a great story. Thank you all for reading my story; and a special thanks to **_**Lexvan, **_**who gave me info and support. I hope to see you readers, writers and idea-thinkers in the future. Keep reading, writing and reviewing. Stay classy, out.**

**Please review, ;-).**


End file.
